Gossip
by ladybugisbored
Summary: Even in the chaotic world of SnK, people still love to gossip. And the new object of discussions among the people of the Survey Corps are the two strongest soldiers of the legion - Levi and Mikasa Ackerman. Apparently, they are the only ones unaware.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and story of Shingeki no Kyojin. **

* * *

Hanji blinked once. Then twice. She can't believe what she is seeing. This is even more interesting than any aberrant titans she had ever encountered. Mikasa and Levi? _Now that's a sight you don't always see_, she thought as she quietly watches the two figures within the room. They are not really doing anything, not even talking; rather they are just quietly drinking tea. Still, to see them together _alone _is not something she ever have thought of happening. Carefully, she tiptoed away from the slightly opened door of the corporal's office and made her way to find Irvin.

* * *

"Irvin!" His eyes snapped open from his shallow nap as the loud voice of Hanji reached his ears. He wonders what had caused the shocked look at her face. Her eyes are filled with total awe – like she had seen the greatest shock of her life. To think that so little things can shock Hanji.

"What is it, Hanji?"

"Mikasa and Levi are having tea together." She stated, wide eyed.

_So that was it, _he thought. Irvin sighed as he straightened himself in his seat. He had been receiving similar observations from other soldiers. He had heard snippets of conversation regarding the two from unsuspecting gossipers in the castle. It seems that everyone has been speculating about how the two strongest soldiers of the legion seem to have formed a certain 'bond.'

"Ah, that," he simply said.

"What do you mean by _that_?!" Hanji shouted as she slammed her hands down in his table. "You mean that you know that the two of them had been spending some quality time together?!" She continued to shout. "How long had this been going on?!"

"Not too loud, Hanji. The whole castle can hear you." He slowly rose from his chair and walked towards the window. From where he is standing he can clearly see the two unsuspecting object of their conversation. "I'm surprised that you just brought this up. The whole castle had been gossiping about those two for some time now."

"Oh? Really?" Hanji said after her earlier outburst. "How come I missed such an important detail," she mused as she moved towards the window beside Irvin.

"For someone who calls herself a researcher you sure miss a lot of things," Irvin said as he looked sideways at Hanji.

* * *

"The corporal and Ackerman had been seen together again," one soldier related to his companions as they head to clean the stable.

"Really? Who saw them this time?" Another one asked.

"I heard that it was squad leader Hanji. She had been throwing a fit in the commander's office a while ago…"

"Haha, poor commander Irvin…" one more soldier piped in.

"When do you think will those two acknowledge their feelings for one another? They are obviously attracted to one another…"

"Hanji and the commander?"

"No, Ackerman and heichou. Although commander Irvin sure looks a lot at major Hanji."

"I noticed that too. Well, we should watch out for some weird 'experiments' from now on then."

"Haha, knowing the squad leader those will sure include two unsuspecting guinea pigs…"

They all laughed at the last comment. They did not notice another pair of ears eagerly listening to their conversation.

Meanwhile, the new recruits of the legion are enjoying an afternoon break in the dining hall of the survey corps HQ when Conny suddenly barged in. Everybody turned to look at an out of breath and overly excited Conny. "Guys, I just heard that Mikasa and heichou had been seen together again," he blurted out.

"Tsk. As if that is something new. They had been spending too much time together for anyone not to notice," Jean said with an annoyed look in his face. _And I thought that Eren is my biggest rival when it comes to Mikasa's attention, _he thought to himself.

"Yeah, those two sure are way too obvious. Though, I am not sure if they themselves are aware of it," Armin commented.

"Eh?! What do you mean they are not aware of it!? They generate enough sparks to set the whole place in fire!" exclaimed Sasha who finally joined the conversation after finishing Christa's left over.

"Well, you see,uhm.." Armin hesitated as he look round the faces of his fellow soldiers. "Well, with the corporal's brash personality and Mikasa's dense attitude towards such things, I'm just wondering... if they are even aware that they are-"

"Brash?"

"Dense?"

Everyone in the group leapt up at the sound of the voices.

"He-heichou!" they all stammered as they saluted the newly arrived corporal alongside a quiet Mikasa.

"Don't you brats have more important things to do than gossip about other people's lives?" he asked as he glared at the new recruits.

"Y-yes, Sir! We were just leaving to resume our training, Sir!" Armin answered as the group hurriedly left the hall.

"I didn't know that we have been the subject of discussions here," Mikasa mused as she looks at the leaving figures of her classmates.

"Huh, don't you have something important to do?"

"Ah, yeah. I'll go look for Eren. Squad leader Hanji must be done with her experiments by now," Mikasa simply said as she walked away to leave the room.

_Dense indeed..._

_Brash indeed…_

They both thought as they parted ways. And so that ends another day of gossiping within the head quarters of the survey corps.

XXX

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this is a bit stiff. This is my first fanfic and I am a total newbie in the world of fanfiction (well, actually, I just recently discovered fanfics because of the levi/mikasa pairing and Shingeki no Kyojin :D).

Also, English is not my native language so I am sorry if there are expressions that are wrongly used. Hehe


	2. Chapter 2

_**Clogged nose and Shingeki no Kyojin is not a good combination. **_

_**Hihi.**_

* * *

Levi closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself.

_Breathe in. _

_Breathe out. _

Despite his effort, he can still hear the roaring of blood in his ears; feel the throbbing in his temple.

_This is it. This is the last straw._

"Your order, Heichou?" he heard Mikasa quietly asked.

He opened his eyes and looked at the woman beside him. He knows that she is at her dangerous right now. Her face holds no hint of any expression but he can feel the murderous aura emanating from her. She had already drawn her swords, her body tense and ready to attack.

He can't even blame her.

_Poor bastards, _he thought as he looked round the scared faces of those around them, some already starting to back away.

XXX

_EARLIER…_

"Are they really going to do it?" someone asked.

"Are they really going to do what?" another one asked back.

"That experiment they are talking about yesterday…"

"Oh, that one…well, you know major Hanji. She does whatever it is that comes to her mind…"

"You're right. I'm just wondering how Ackerman and Heichou will react if they found out…"

"Don't even think about it. Just the thought of being caught by those two is enough to make me shiver," the other said as he hugged himself and grimaced.

* * *

_In an open field near the Survey Corps HQ…_

"I can't believe that they are really doing this," Jean said as he nervously glanced around them. "If Mikasa and Heichou found this out-"

"Don't even mention their name at this hour, Jean," Conny interrupted, nervous sweat dripping at the side of his face. He looks as if he is going to throw up. They can only watch as Hanji and Sasha prepare Eren for the experiment.

"Is this really necessary, Hanji-san?" they heard Eren say, hesitation and skepticism evident in his voice.

"Of course it is Eren!" Sasha chimed in, her voice ringing with enthusiasm. She is even humming as she helped Hanji prepare the procedure of the experiment.

"Sasha is crazy to even bring this idea up," that was Jean.

"It is crazy to let Sasha _and_ Major Hanji near each other…They are a scary combination." Conny said.

"Don't worry, Eren. If we succeed with this one, it is another step for humanity!" Hanji exclaimed, her eyes twinkling in excitement. "Now, Eren!"

The green eyed boy looked at them with a pleading look in his eyes before he raised his hand and forcefully bit his thumb.

* * *

_In the Survey Corps HQ, Irvin's office…_

"Right now, that is all that I can share with you. Do you have any question?" he asked as he looked at the faces of Levi, Mikasa and Armin. He had called them to relay the message from the center regarding Eren's position.

"If you don't have any question-" he stopped mid-sentence when he heard the commotion outside.

They all looked at the direction of the door. From where they are sitting they can make out the words "Hanji," "experiment" and "Eren." Mikasa and Armin leapt up to their feet at the mention of Eren's name.

"What's the meaning of this? We were not informed that there will be an experiment today." Mikasa asked, her voice demanding.

"Maybe we just heard wrong, Mikasa," Armin said in attempt to calm the girl.

Levi is still sitting in his seat, his eyes never leaving his commander's face. "What is this, Irvin? That brat is supposed to be under my supervision."

_What did you do this time, Hanji?_

He closed his eyes before saying, "I am also unaware of this." He leaned back in his chair and opened his eyes only to see three pair of eyes intently looking at him. One is filled with concern, another filled with murder intent and the other not betraying anything. "There is only one way to find out."

* * *

_In an open field near the Survey Corps HQ – again…_

"Your order, Heichou?" He heard Mikasa asked again.

"There are two abnormal types in front of us and there are several normal ones scattered around…" Levi began as he drew his own blades. "We will take down the two abnormal first…" he said as he begun to move forward, Mikasa doing the same, "before we take down the others."

"Don't you even try to interfere in this, Irvin!" he heard Levi shout. Irvin can only sigh as he watched Mikasa and Levi chase Hanji and Sasha across the field, while the other soldiers had already scattered in different directions.

"Well, at least nothing bad happened…" he heard the blond boy beside him say.

* * *

_What they saw…_

Irvin, Armin, Levi and Mikasa stopped in their tracks, shocked at what they saw. In the middle of the field is Eren, his upper body partially transformed into a titan. What's more shocking is to see Hanji and Sasha wrapping potatoes in a foil and placing it over the titan's flesh. It is only then that they realize that the sweet smell that had been permeating the air had been coming from the potatoes slowly being baked in the heat of the titan's flesh.

Gross.

* * *

_**Ahahahaha…**_

_**Just a random addition. I don't even think that this is connected to the first chapter. :D**_

_**Does this make sense to anyone? haha**_


End file.
